You are Dead, Says the Screen
by NollyLvn
Summary: It's every man's dream to play games with his significant other, but sometimes, it can get a bit annoying. Ask Minato for proof. MinaYuka Persona 3 -AU


For me (because there's no more entrance exam AHAHAH!) and for you guys, enjoy!

''

" **You are Dead" Says the Screen**

''

It was at a calm evening when Minato and Yukari were sitting on the couch, a controller in the male's hands. It was connected to a PlayStation 2 console under the TV, which was playing Resident Evil 4. The girl stared at the screen with a blank expression, having nothing better to do than watch the play.

As Leon, the main character of the game, saved his game in a typewriter inside a moldy wooden storehouse near the lake, Yukari's body tensed a little. There was a cut scene where a big catfish-like monster ate a dead police officer short prior, and Leon didn't deserve the same fate. No, he was way too cool to be eaten by a giant catfish.

"Let me play," she says in a sudden, earning a crooked eyebrow from Minato. "What? I can play too."

"I don't think so," he hesitated for a brief second before spilling the beans, "the last time you played Downhill, you managed to throw Cosmo into burning lava when the road was a clean straight."

The brunette scoffed. "Well, that's because that green jelly _punched_ my character. Come on, Minato, I want to save him," she declared, pointing to the blonde officer in the television.

" _Save_ him? I thought you collect money in The Warriors by _mugging_ NPCs and handcuffing them after that with cuffs you stole from the policemen," Minato deadpanned.

He had witnessed girls playing not-so-dark videogames, where you can still have fun without another subject bleeding or dying, and out of the girls' of their circle of friends, Yukari was the most brutal of them all. In Bully, she dated each kind of the girls existed in the game and broke up with them everyday, switching from chick to chick. In Grand Theft Auto, she pushed people from their cars and used it to run over by passers dead to take their cash on the ground. She then coded a jetpack when she was bored with cars or motorcycles.

"…Not a true heroism, I'd say." He moved Leon onto the small bridge at the edge of the river, beside it was a canoe with spears.

The Takeba girl's eyes widened in horror. "Nooo!" She screamed, grabbing the controller with a force that Minato almost fell over the couch. He was about to take it back but stopped when a cut scene occurred again, this time, revealing the boss of this chapter of the game, probably. "No, I'm not ready to fight this catfish!" She squeaked, holding the controller with unsteady hands.

Suddenly, the monster appeared, almost eating Leon and giving Yukari a heart attack.

"Nuooooooo!" Yukari hysterically pressed any buttons she could reach, meaning every button present there. "Eel, don't! Stay away!"

Minato made no comment to the ineffective act as it was still in a cut scene.

When the command returned to her hands, the girl couldn't get her panicked mind to work properly. Her character was fighting against a big ass catfish and here she was having short breaths and not throwing the spears at the enemy even though a helpful red aim was provided by the system.

"Minato!" She yelled unintentionally loud as she was managing to break the controller, "Minato, help me! I'm going to die!"

Not quite. "But how?"

Right, cross. "I don't know! Just help!" Triangle, Triangle, L1, R2, Left, Select, L3, Analog, Up, Up, Up, Analog.

To say it was amusing for the blue-haired male was an understatement. "It's single player, I can't do anything with the second controller." He might even need to buy another one soon.

The _eel_ left Leon in the middle of the lake for a moment, only to surface and went straight for him as a ridiculous intense background music it was playing. Yukari didn't do anything to avoid the avoidable fate. "Aaah!"

A **'YOU ARE DEAD'** was printed on the screen in blood red font.

Minato turned to face his friend in a knowing manner. "See?"

"Kick the dog, why don't you?" He didn't know how much that made Yukari wanted to rip off that ugly face.

He chuckled a little before deciding that he wouldn't want to explain why was the girl destroying all blue things in her vicinity. "Let me do that," he said while taking back the controller and chose to try again from the last save point, the moldy wooden house near the lake.

As the bright-haired game character started to walk towards the wooden boat, Yukari also got up from the couch, stating, "Whatever." Then went to her room, leaving Minato in confusion.

 _Girls._

''

"Ugh, not again!" A feminine voice rang, waking up a certain blue-haired teen. After a few minutes, a sound of foot stomping was heard. "This is unfair…"

Minato had no idea of what was unfair, because everything was unfair in his own broken philosophy, where he should protect humanity from its own dark side. Very cheesy indeed. He went to the living room and found Yukari playing the previous fight, which he had won and saved in a slot below it.

He checked the clock, it was 1 A.M in the morning. He intended to go back to the Sandman, but the brunette's devastated groans halted his step. So, he waited until she finished the scene or gave up.

But after 21 retries later, Yukari still hadn't given up, and this made him feel uncomfortable.

He let out a tired sigh and proceeded to sit beside her, shocking her that caused Leon to be eaten yet again by the eel or catfish or Nessie he couldn't care less. Minato took the sweaty, hand-heated controller from her hands—that he was sure she was grateful about—and offered her a deal. "I'll win this, and you take the credit. Agreed?"

A tear of deep appreciation almost rolled from her right eye. "Agreed." Before long, she added, "But don't tell anybody about this."

Fair enough, if that would allow him to have a peaceful sleep.

He did the job even faster than before, only buffering when Yukari brought some snacks and drinks, since it was hard to play by merely one hand. "By the way, Yukari, how did you get that green jelly, ultimate character of Downhill?" Minato asked as he threw spears into the monster with ease.

Making an 'oh' with her mouth, she admitted without any regret, "I cheated, of course."

''

I miss PlayStation 2, even more so PS 1.

So, any thought?

06/26/2016 ~NollyLvn


End file.
